tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: True Colors 4
Chris McLean takes 18 all new contestants and 3 returning contestants to Pahkitew Island, which is now under complete Chris McLean control, to compete in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty! At the final 11, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final three will be jury members. Plus, this season has a completely new format, which will be detailed on.... Who will win and join Scott, Indie, and Scarlet after their Season One, Season Two, and Season Three victories?? Contestants Contestant History 1 - Garrett received three additional votes in a tiebreaker vote. 2 - Leighton received one additional vote in a tiebreaker vote. Tables 'Elimination Table' 'Voting History' 'Episode 1: The Triumphant Return' 'Chat (1)' Chris: Welcome, campers! This week, there will be no "tribe" chat, due to everybody needing to become further acquainted with everybody. You may begin chatting here until the challenge is posted. Hazel: Hello, friends. :) Wyatt: We ain't all friends. Hazell: Well... :\ Arnold: Hello everyone. Fiona: You all seem like losers. Arnold: And you seem like a stereotypical cheerleader. Scarlett: Am I actually back to doing this again? *struts into the camp* J'Tashass: It's nice to meet you all! ^-^ Fabienna: Hello guys! Rene: Hello everyone! 'Challenge (1)' CHRIS: THE CHALLENGE WILL TAKE PLACE WEDNESDAY, FEBRUARY 4TH AT 8:30 PM EST. For today’s first challenge, you will be doing a classic Tengaged group-game challenge called “Pass the Torch”, and here’s how it works: Each tribe member must participate in the challenge, with 7 steps taking place, you must decide your tribe’s order. The steps are the following *lights torch and passes to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *lights flag on fire and wins* The first two tribes to successfully complete this challenge will win immunity. However, if two tribes do not finish, the tribe with the closest finish will also win immunity. You three tribes will have until Thursday, February 5 at 5:00 PM EST to complete this challenge. Ready? Set… Go! 'Kiseyitam Thread' Arnold: *lights torch and passes to Warren* Warren: *passes torch to Charlie* 'Wihko Thread' Fiona: *light torch and passes it to Michael* Michael: *pases it to Hazel* Hazel: *passes torch to Marlon* Marlon: *passes torch to Brian* Brian: *passes torch to Brianna* Brianna: *Passes Torch to Wyatt* 'Miwasin Thread' Scarlett: *Lights torch and passes to Leighton* Leighton: *passes torch to Markos* Markos: *passes torch to Deborah* Deborah: *passes torch to Mark* Mark: *passes torch to Fabienna* Fabienne: *passes torch to Garrett* Garrett: *lights flag on fire and wins* Nice job Misawin! '' (LATE)'' CHRIS: MISAWIN AND WIHKO WIN IMMUNITY! KISEYITAM, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE SEASON'S FIRST MARSHMALLOW CEREMONY.' 'Marshmallow Ceremony 1 (Kiseyitam) CHRIS: Kiseyitam, what can I say? You guys stunk today. Your votes are due by tomorrow at 5:00 PM EST. J'Tashass: This sucks a lot! :( Sabrina: Honestly, I'm not surprised we lost the first challenge. Brain over brawn, right? That being said, I don't think our tribe is that pathetic to lose a challenge where we have to light a freakin' torch. Why the couldn't pass it to me and let me take us to victory beats me, but it was a mistake. *rolls eyes and gets back to reading* Chris: J'Tashass and Sabrina have cast their votes for Charlie. Arnold, Charlie, Rene, Toronto, and Warren, YOU HAVE UNTIL 5 PM EST TOMORROW TO VOTE. Not voting is a self-vote. ''' Arnold: I voted. It's a shame we lost. Charlie: jeez, i'm sorry guys, i didn't realise Warren passed the torch, again, i'm really sorry, and i'll be fine if you guys vote me off. :( '''CHRIS: Marshmallows go to: Arnold! Sabrina! ''' '''Warren! ....Rene? Are you guys serious? (kidding obviously :p) and J'Tashass! *tosses marshmallows* Charlie and Toronto, the final marshmallow goes to: ' '...... ..... .... ... .. .' '''TORONTO! Charlie, it's time to board the Cannon of Losers! *tosses marshmallow to Toronto and fires Charlie off* With the first contestant eliminated being a returnee and team captain, how will it affect Kiseyitam? Can they come back from this defecit? Find out out all this and more next time! ' Episode 2: Dirty Politics Chats '''Kiseyitam Chat (2) Warren: ... We'd better not lose again... Arnold: We gotta win the next challenge guys! Toronto: I guess.... 'Wihko Chat (2)' Fiona: Good job, losers. Hazel: Maybe we would do better without your attitude! ^_^ 'Miwasin Chat (2)' Fabienne: Hey teammates! Scarlett: Charlie's elimination doesn't bother me at all. He never fell for my womanly charms, after all. :* Garrett: Hi Fabi, is it okay if I call you that by the way? *smiles* Fabienne: Of course you can. A lot of people calls me Fabi! *blushes* Garrett: Cool! I know it's kind of early, but do you want to be allies? Fabienne: Why not? *smiles* I would love to be allies! Scarlett: Fabienne....your name is truly... "FAB"ienne!! *laughs at her own horrible joke* Garrett: *laughs at the joke* That was actually kinda funny. (to Fabienne) Alrighty then, I'll look forward to hearing from you later Fabi. Deborah: I wonder what our challenge is! Challenge CHRIS: A NON-LIVE CHALLENGE WILL BE POSTED TONIGHT @11 PM EST that will last trhoughh tomorrow at 5 PM EST. The first live challenge will take place Sunday evening :) CHRIS: THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN POSTED: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nduke/Total_Drama:_True_Colors_4_-_Challenge_2 CHRIS: KISEYITAM PLACES FIRST, WIHKO SECOND!!! MIWASIN, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE MARSHMALLOW CEREMONY. 'Marshmallow Ceremony 2 (Miwasin)' *'Chris: Miwasin, what can I say? You guys fell behind early and finished last. Vote somebody off IN PRIVATE. (PM)' Fabienna: Ahw, it feels not good to vote for someone... Mark: I don't really think anyone has to go from this team....did we really have to base up in a poll? :c Chris: Silence, Mark. Now, for the marshmallows... Marshmallows for........... Deborah, Fabienna, and....... Scarlett! *tosses marshmallows* Chris: Mark the sass-master, you're safe too. *sighs and tosses marshmallow* Now, Leighton, Garrett, and Markos, you all received votes tonight. However, Markos is safe for the getting the least out of you three. *tosses marshmallow* Garrett and Leighton, the final marshmallow goes to.... ... ...... ........ .... ....... .... ... .. . NOBODY! SURPRISE! There was a 3-3 tie between Garrett and Leighton, so Deborah, Fabienna, Mark, Markos, and Scarlett will re-vote for either Garrett and Leighton. Garrett and Leighton cannot vote. Your votes are dude by tomorrow at 5 PM EST! Leighton: wtf guys?? I'm a MILLION times more fabulous than Garrett. There's no question about it. Chris: BY A VOTE OF 3-1 (Deborah didn't re-vote but still may although it will have no effect). The final marshmallow goes to...................................................... ............................... ....... ... .. LEIGHTON *tosses Leighton a marshmallow* Garrett, you're done bud. *fires Garrett off* With 19 remaining, who will emerge victorious? Find out next time! Episode 3: Back with a Vengeance Chats 'Kiseyitam Chat (3)' J'Tashass: It feels great to win a challenge. Hopefully it's a new beginning for us. Warren: I reluctantly agree. 'Wihko Chat (3)' Hazel: We did it, team! :) Let's hope the other teams get rid of some of their bad... aura... 'Miwasin Chat (3)' Scarlett: Honestly I don't know who Garrett is. He wasn't SEXY enough for me to notice him! Q_Q Leighton: That outfit of his gave me cancer. `-` 'Challenge (3)' Chris: A non-live challenge will be posted tonight at 7 PM EST. And trust me, you're gonna wanna be active for this one, as it takes awhile. ;) Chris: For today's challenge that will take place over the next 24 hours, each tribe will be collecting keys. You will post *collects key #* in numerical. Any tribemate can collect as many keys as they want, it just must be every FIFTEEN minutes. The two tribes with the most keys collect by tomorrow, Tuesday, Februray 10th at 6:05 PM EST will win, and the losing tribe will vote somebody off. GO! 'Kiseyitam Thread' YOU MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES TO COLLECT ANOTHER KEY, READ THE RULES. Warren: *Collects key #1* Arnold: *Collects key #2* J'tashass: *Collects key #3* J'tashass: *Collects key #4* Arnold: *Collects key #5* Arnold: *Collects key #6* J'Tashass: *Collects key #7* Arnold: *Collects key #8* J'Tashass: *Collects key #9* J'Tashass: *Collects key #10* Arnold: *Collects key #11* Arnold: *Collects key #12* Arnold: *Collects key #13* Arnold: *Collects key #14* Sabrina: I'm surprised I'm even helping, but things looked so great... anyway, be thankfull. *Collects key #15* Arnold: *Collects key #16* Arnold: *Collects key #17* Warren: *collects key #18* Warren: *collects key #19* Warren: *collects key #20* Arnold: *Collects key #21* Arnold: *Collects key #22* Arnold: *Collects key #23* Arnold: *Collects key #24* Warren: *Collects key #25* Arnold: *Collects key #26* Arnold: *Collects key #27* Arnold: *Collects key #28* Warren: *collects key #29* Warren:*collects key #30* Arnold: *Collects key #31* Arnold: *Collects key #32* Arnold: *Collects key #33* Arnold: *Collects key #34* Warren: *Collects key #35* Arnold: *Collects key #36* Arnold: *Collects key #37* Warren: *Collects key #38* Warren: *collects key #39* Arnold: *Collects key #40* Warren: *collects key #41* Arnold: *Collects key #42* Warren: *Collects key #43* Arnold: *Collects key #44* Warren: *collects key #45* Arnold: *collects key #46* 'Wihko Thread' YOU MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES TO COLLECT ANOTHER KEY, READ THE RULES. ' Hazel: *collects key #1* Hazel: *collects key #2* Let's go tribe! Hazel: *collects key #3* Hazel: *collects key #4* Hazel: *collects key #5* Hazel: *collects key #6* Hazel: *collects key #7* Hazel: *collects key #8* Michael: *collects key #9* Michael: *collects key # 10* Michael: *collects key #11* Fiona: *collects key #12* Fiona: *collects key #13* Michael: *collects key # 14* Fiona: *collects key #15* Hazel: *collects key #16* Hazel: *collects key #17* Michael: *collects key #18* Hazel: *collects key #19* Hazel: *collects key #20* Hazel: *collects key #21* 'Miwasin Thread ''' '''YOU MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES TO COLLECT ANOTHER KEY, READ THE RULES. Scarlett: *collects key 1* Leighton: *collects key 2* Leighton: *collects key 3* Leighton: *collects key 4* #slay Leighton: *collects key 5* Leighton: *collects key 6* Scarlett: *collects key 7* Deborah: *collects key 8* Deborah: *collects key 9* Fabienna: *collects key 10* Leighton: *collects key 11* Leighton: *collects key 12* Leighton: *collects key 13* Leighton: *collects key 14* Deborah: *collects key 15* Fabienna: *collects key 16* Deborah: *collects key 17* Fabienna: *collects key 18* Fabienna: *collects key 19* Leighton: *collects key 20* Fabienna: *collects key 21* We can win this! Leighton: *collects key 22* Mark: *collects key 23* Fabienna: *collects key 24* Mark: *collects key 25* Fabienna: *collects key 26* Mark: *collects key 27* Yay we're catching up the others :D Fabienna: *collects key 28* I know right!! Leighton: *collects key 29* Mark: *collects key* 30!!!!! Fabienna: *collects key 31* Mark: I don't know if I'm right or wrong at this point ;-; *collects key 32* Mark: Since nobody's doing anything right now *collects key 33* Mark: *collects key 34* CHRIS: After looking back at the time stamps, I found several rule violations made by both Miwasin and Kiseyitam - posting within five minutes of a teammate and doing the same rule over and over again yet myself even highlighting and bolding the rules and stating that you MUST WAIT 15 MINUTES. Wihko had no errors made in cheating, and therefore they are the SOLE winners of immunity. Kiseyitam and Miwasin, I'll see you BOTH at the marshmallow ceremony, where each team will lose yet another member. 'Marshmallow Ceremony 3 (Miwasin)' CHRIS: Miwasin, what can I say? You guys totally blew it by cheating. You have until 10:00 PM EST tomorrow to vote. I will be at school until 3:00 PM EST, so I won't be able to accept votes in private on chat, so if you want, you may contact me via email - npd1998812@gmail.com, or you may talk-page your vote. ' Scarlett: Chris, you ask "What can I say?" at EVERY CEREMONY. Can't you actually SAY something? *rubs Chris's chest romantically* Fabienna: Serious? Cheating? That's unfair because we didn't knew what we had to do. Some people said other things. Anyway, I hope we'll vote for someone who didn't helpen at all. Deborah: (In future could you please make the instructions more precise? I was really confused to whether it was 15 minutes per user or as a whole team). '''CHRIS: I absolutely instructed that you may post twice in a row, but you were posting within 5 minutes each time. Even with the allowance of you to double-post, you still abused the rule and posted well before the 15-minute waiting period. Deborah, I explained the rules clearly and stated that you must wait 15 minutes to post. Plus, if you had any questions, you should've asked me them. I do apologize for the inconvience. ' '''CHRIS: Despite the brief drama, all of the votes have been cast! The first two marshmallows go to.......Deborah and Scarlett! *tosses marshmallows* Mark, you're also safe despite you being extremely sassy and handsome. *tosses marshmallow* Now for you three... Well, you all got votes against. Leighton, you only got one vote, so.... congrats!! :D *tosses marshmallow* Fabienna and Markos, you both received some votes tonight. One of you received three, and the other two... The final marshmallow goes to........ ...... .... Markos! *tosses marshmallow* ''' Fabienna: I'm eliminated? This is so unfair, I even tried to win the challenge and Markos and Scarlett didn't even tried to help us! And now I'm eliminated... well goodluck Deborah and Mark. I'll wish you the best and get them all in the future. *blows a kiss* '''Sorry Fabienna, it's time to go. *fires Fabienna out of cannon* 'Marshmallow Ceremony 3.5 (Kiseyitam)' CHRIS: Kiseyitam, what can I say? You guys totally blew it by cheating. You have until 10:00 PM EST tomorrow to vote. I will be at school until 3:00 PM EST, so I won't be able to accept votes in private on chat, so if you want, you may contact me via email - npd1998812@gmail.com, or you may talk-page your vote. ''' '''CHRIS: The first marshmallow goes to J'Tashass! Also safe: Sabrina, Arnold, and Warren? Sweriously guys? You saved these dull people? Just kidding. Maybe. *winks* Rene and Toronto, the final marshmallow goes to......... ......... ........ ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . RENE! *tosses her a marshmallow* Toronto, I can't really say I'm sad to see you go... Are you sure you were a contestant? *turns to camera* Casting, did you make a mistake? Are you sure it was 21? Ah, whatever! *fires Toronto out of cannon* 18 remain! Can Wihko keep up their winning streak? Can Kiseyitam and Miwasin bounce back from hard losses? Find out all this and more next time on: Total... Drama... True Colors 4! Episode 4: Hazy Days Chats 'Kiseyitam Chat (4)' Arnold: Ugh we gotta win this next challenge! 'Wihko Chat (4)' Fiona: Well winning by default is ok, but it's not great. Michael: But we are the only one who played fair, so it wasn't really default. Fiona: Still. We need to stop being crappy and floating through... We need to win! Even though we have seven and the other tribes have five... Plus, the rules were a bit vague. Michael: The only thing that is vague is your enthusiasm towards our team. So I would suggest to be quiet, and the ony we need to fix is you bad attitude so pipe down OR I WILL MAKE YOU, got it? My number one pet peeve is people with horrible attitudes like yours and people without enthusiasm, so basically you are my living nightmare. Be quiet so we won't have make you and just be quiet, you're a cheerleader be peppy not so down and I hate people that act like you. PIPE DOWN! Hazel: *sitting down* Relax, teammates. Fighting isn't going to make us any stronger, and for what it is worth, the rules were plenty clear. They chose not to play fair and for that, karma paid them a visit. Michael: I suggest you fix the tude, and if you don't I'd be carful if I were you. Anyways FIX THE TUDE! Got it? Thaaaanks. I hate to be like this but I only speak the truth. Hazel: A snake speaks the truth yet still stings like a mother. Truth does not always equate to harmony. Fiona: Michael, shut the f*** up! You don't know what you're talking about. Winning by default is stupid, and we should try to win fair and square. Bria: SHUT UP EVERYONE! STOP FIGHTING! YOU'RE ALL DUMB! 'Miwasin Chat (4)' Scarlett: I hate you people when you don't talk. Challenge CHRIS: THERE WILL BE A LIVE CHALLENGE TOMORROW, FEBRUARY 12TH AT 8:30 PM EST. CHRIS: For today's challenge, you guys will be assembling stairs, and here's how it work.a You will need TWO competitors to compete in this challenge, and you ARE ABLE TO POST TWICE IN A ROW, BUT JUST IN SEPARATE EDITS. You musty foolow the following format in order to win the challenge *swims out to sea* *grabs box #1* *swims back to shore *swims back out to sea* *grabs box #2* *swims back to shore* *swims back out to sea* *grabs box #3* *swims back to shore* *swims back out to sea* *grabs box #4* *swims back to shore* *swims back to sea* *grabs box #5* *returns to shore* *builds stairs* *climbs stairs and wins immunity* The first tribe to climb the stairs and raise their flag will win immunity. The second eam to do swill be in not-so-winner, not-so-loser purgatory. You must have 2 people participate in this challenge, you can't do all of this yourself. GO! '''Kiseyitam Thread J'Tashass: *swims out to sea* drowns J'Tashass: *grabs box #1* J'Tashass: *swims back to shore* J'Tashass: *swims back out to sea* drowns again J'Tashass: *grabs box #2* Arnold: *swims back to shore* 'Wihko Thread' Fiona: *swims out to sea* Fiona: *grabs box 1* Fiona: *swims back to shore* Hazel: *swims back out to sea* Fiona: *grabs box 2* Hazel: *swims back to shore* Hazel: *swims back out to sea* Fiona: *grabs box 3* Fiona: *swims back to shore* Fiona: *swims back out to sea* Fiona: *grabs box 4* Fiona: *swims back to shore* Fiona: *swims back out to sea* Hazel: *grabs box #5* 'Miwasin Thread' Markos: I'm hot. Markos: I'm SO hot.